


I Warned You

by Ill_be_a_knight



Series: A seventeen year itch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sirius Black, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Swearing, angry, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Sirius and Snape meet in the hall of Grimmauld Place after Snape was with Lupin, how will things go?.Snape's lips curled into a victorious sneer and walked a few steps towards Sirius.Sirius bared his teeth and made a sudden movement, to which Snape reacted instinctively and pulled out his wand
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: A seventeen year itch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	I Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 5 of 'A Seventeen-year Itch' in Sirius' POV.  
> You don't HAVE to read A Seventeen-year Itch to understand this - but I would love it if you did :) 
> 
> I own hp merch, that is it.
> 
> I wrote this late at night. I didn't remember writing it until I woke and turned on my laptop the next day.

Sirius sat on his bed trying to read the evening paper, and he was seething. He wanted to go into that room and blast the bastard into a million pieces. He could hear them, having sex, the muffled cries of pleasure, and it drove him mad. His fingers gripped the paper so tight the pages crumpled.

_Just leave!_

He knew he should. He could go to the kitchen. But it was too late now he couldn't unhear this. Going to the kitchen would be pointless because he would still know what they were doing.

He tried to block out the muffled moans and words that he couldn't make out.

_Just cast a silencing charm_

But he doesn't, he wants to know when the man leaves.

He kept his eyes and brain fixed onto the paper, and after reading the same sentence four times, he then heard one cry out 'oh, God!'

His jaw tensed, and then the headboard started to bang insistently against the wall. Thud - - - thud - - thud - thud - thud - thud, thud, thud, thud.

And to his embarrassment, his cock gave an excited twitch. 

_No, you fucking don't! I am not wanking to that!_

He ignored the swelling cock.

Minutes followed when a deep voice muffled sentence, and then Sirius heard a long throaty groan, and he cringed. Following that the other person again shouted 'oh my god!' 

And then there was silence, and by now, Sirius' hands were trembling with anger.

Moments later, he could hear them talking about something but couldn't make out coherent words. Then came the sounds of stifled footsteps in the room next door, he set his paper to the side and stood.

 _He is leaving_.

He left his room, stood in the hall and waited for the man to leave.

After a minute or so, the door finally opened, and out stepped Snape. He looked untouched in appearance like he had just walked out of an order meeting.

Snape looked around at him he exited, Sirius' fists balled, and his shoulders quivered slightly.

'I warned you to _leave_ him alone!' Sirius said dangerously low, his face twisted with fury.

Snape's lips curled into a victorious sneer and walked a few steps towards Sirius.

Sirius bared his teeth and made a sudden movement, to which Snape reacted instinctively and pulled out his wand so fast Sirius wouldn't have stood a chance. Snape sent Sirius flying back to his bedroom door, and quickly he curled his fingers around Sirius' neck pinning him in place. The swiftness of it all took the breath out of Sirius as he pushed against the door. His hands instinctively reached up to hold the wrist of the hand around his throat.

Snape's hooked nose inches away, and he replied coldly, 'Or what? ' pronouncing each word and his top lip curled higher

Sirius' nostrils flared, and his teeth clenched painfully tight. 

'He was a good fuck,' Snape said low, and he tightened his grip slightly. 'He was _begging_ for my fat cock up his tight ar -'

Sirius swung a fist at the Slytherin, but Snape was faster, and he pulled back swiftly, avoiding the blow by an inch. A nasty grin painted his face. 'Get used to it, Black,' he said triumphantly then turned and marched down the hall, his black robes billowing behind him.

::

Ten minutes later, while standing in the drawing-room, furiously downing a large Firewhiskey, he heard Remus walk down the stairs, to the kitchen he guessed. He finished one more drink then slammed the glass on the unit and left to the kitchen. The kitchen door was open already, and Sirius stood there. Remus was sat on a chair eating a piece of chocolate cake, his eyes were closed, and he hummed in pleasure. Sirius' arms locked at his side, frowning and his hands balled into a tight fist, he could feel the heat rising in his face. How could his best friend go and fuck that man! He felt betrayed. Remus opened his eyes slowly where he saw Sirius stood there and smiled at him.

'Hi, Sirius.' He greeted pleasantly. Sirius' deepened his frown, his eyes nearly closed.

'This is good cake, Sirius.'

Slowly, Remus licked the frosting off the fork with the flat of his tongue.

'Do you want a bite?' he asked while he took another bite, his eyes fluttered as he moaned again.

'It's better than sex - Well, nearly.' He winked knowingly at Sirius.

_Is he mocking me?_

He felt like they had both done this purposely to piss him off, knowing how he would react. To stop himself doing something he will regret, Sirius whiled around and slammed the door so hard the windows rattled.


End file.
